Love You, Love Me
by SilverHinata888
Summary: Life can be carefree and fun to some people, but for others, like myself, it can be cruel and unfair. Thats how I felt, until I met him of course. FaixKurogane


_Hinata888: Hey everyone. I was thinking of a new fanfiction to come up with and I came up with this. Its a FaixKurogane fanfiction although i'm using Fai's real name which is Yuui. And yes, his twin is alive in this. I couldn't just leave him dead like that. Please enjoy! ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or CLAMP or even Kurogane and Fai (even though I wish I did) Oh and I apologize if any of the characters go OOC. Just let me know if that happens and I'll try my hardest to fix it in the next chapter._

* * *

**_Love You, Love Me Chapter 1: Mistake_**

Life can be carefree and fun to some people, but for others, like myself, it can be cruel and unfair. Thats how I felt, until I met him of course.

We lived in Tokyo for nearly a year now, my brother and I. We used to live in a country called Celes but Ashura-ou suggested that Fai an dI go to highschool here instead. Fai's my twin by the way. He's the older one between us by 5 minutes but he makes me feel like I'm the older one because of his lack of responsibility.

Our dad died when we were born and our mom killed herself because apparently we were 'unlucky twins'. Its a good thing that Ashura took us in or who knows where we would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We waited outside our small house for the bus to arrive. It was cold and snowy but we were used to it because of Celes. In Celes, it always snowed. All year 'round.

Fai and I both wore light blue winter coats but our winter hats were different colors. Mine was black and Fai's was a light blue, just like our coats.

"Hey Yuui?" Fai asked, smoke releasing from his mouth with every exale of breath. "When will the bus get here?" I turned towards him, our blue eyes meeting.

"It should be here soon." I replied and Fai smiled happily. Just as I said that, the bus drove up towards us an dthe door opened. I let Fai get on before me because he was usually the one to find a seat for us on the bus.

We really didn't have any friends. We mainly kept to ourselves. I guess people didn't like us because we looked different from them. We were the only blondes on the bus or even the entire school.

Just because we had people hating us didn't mean everyone did. We did have a few people who had weird crushes on us. Mainly the creepy guys. I really don't unsderstand how we attracted creepy guys but I also really didn't care.

As I walked on the bus, people stared. They stared at both Fai and I like we were freaks in a circus. It didn't bother us though. We were used to it.

Right when we got almost halfway down the aisle, I tripped. Or should I say, I got tripped. I fell forward onto the floor as everyone laughed. I looked over at the suspect to my fall and it happened to be Tomoyo, or should I say 'Princess Tomoyo'. Thats what everyone called her. She was as beautiful as a princess but was as stuck up as a bitch. The worst part was that she was dating the hottest guy in the school, Kurogane Suwa. I hated him almost as much as I hated her.

As everyone laughed, she had a smug grin on her face. "I'm sorry." she teased. Kurogane was sitting right by her but didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead he was staring out of the window.

The bus started to move as Fai helped me up and into an empty seat. He hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "It'll be alright, Yuui." If only I could believe that.

As we stepped out of the bus, Fai grasped my gloved hand in his and starting walking. It only made people stare more at us. We didn't care, or at least Fai didn't.

Our lockers were right by eachother so we didn't have to leave eachother's side while unloading our bags. Faia nd I did have to part when going to our first hour classes though and as we did so, he hugged me goodbye and walked off. The people in the halls stared but I ignored every single one of them.

I walked into my classroom and sat in my seat which was in the back of the room. My first class of the day was math and I had to admit, I wasn't good in it so I really didn't try. I wasn't that obsessed with school like Fai was.

I rested my head down on the cool desk and closed my blue eyes while the class room filled up.

_I opened my eyes to the face of Kurogane Suwa. I had no clue why he was staring at me as I was sleeping in math. "Uh....Hello....?" I said nervously, bringing my head up from the desk._

_"You were drooling." He said in his deep, manly voice. Oh how I loved his voice. Just hearing it sent chills through my thin body. Wait a minute.....What am I thinking?! Kurogane is the coolest guy in the school. There was no way that he would fall for a complete nobody like myself._

_I brought my sleeve up to my mouth and whiped the drool away. "Excuse me for drooling." I mumbled. He brought his face closer to mine, his eyes dimming in a sexual fashion that made my pale face turn a light pink. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss me. Going to kiss me. Wait.....Kurogane would never do that._

I shot up from my desk imediantly. I blinked as everyone was staring at me. Still dazed at what happened, I sat back down and looked down at my black notebook, flushed with embarrassment.

"Is there something that you would like to share with the class Mr. Flourite?" The math teacher, Ms. Clayton asked. She was an elderly lady and no one really liked her. Gee, I wonder why?

"No, I'm good." I said, smiling my fake smile. It usually worked except for this time. She just glared at me with the 'I want to see you after class' kind of glare. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and started to doodle absent mindely into my notebook for the rest of the hour. My mind was on the strange dream the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunch time and I usually ate lunch alone because Fai had a totally different lunch than me. I just usually sit in the far back table that was usually empty, except for today. Today when I walked over to my table with my lunch, I saw Kurogane and his gang of mischievious friends sitting at my table. I sighed and looked around for another table to sit at, not wanting to get involved with any of them. The bad thing was that all the tables were full which totally sucked. All I wanted was to be alone. Was that too much to ask for?

After realizing that there was no way out, I made my way over to the table that I used to call my own. "Excuse me but I believe you're sitting at the table I usually sit at." I smiled, trying to sound as polite as possible. Maybe if I acted polite and nice, they would leave me alone. Or maybe it would be just the opposite.....great......

"Aww, look at him, he's so nice and polite." One of the guys at the table teased. He was big and bulky and had messy black hair that went a little past his ears. His eyes were a dark brown and gleamed of mischief. The whole table laughed except for Kurogane.

"Do you guys think we should give the guy his table back." Another man teased. He was skinny. I mean, super skinny. Skinnier than me. Now that was hard to believe considering I was really skinny. He was bald and had piercing red eyes, just like Kurogane.

"We'll let you sit with us if you do us a little favor." the big bulky guy said with a smirk. "You have to promise to serve us for the rest of your highschool years."

I was horrified. Who knew what they could make me do. "I believe I'll pass." I said, still keeping my mask on. As expected, they laughed. They laughed loud and obnoxiously. The one thing that bothered me the most was that Kurogane still stayed silent while they tormented me.

"I think he's scared." Said another man who looked almost the same as the other bald one. They looked just like twins. "Maybe he's a pussy." Everyone laughed once again. I was getting fed up with this.

"Fine." I mumbled, knowing that they would never let this go if I didn't agree. I know I gave in too easily but I'm not usually the type to not give up. At least at that time I wasn't.

"Excellent." They all said in unison. Little did I know about the mistake I had made. The big mistake that I had made.

* * *

_Hinata888: Well there you go. The first chapter ^_^ Once again, I apologize if anyone seemed OOC and I know I didn't give Kurogane a huge role in this but he will soon enough. I promise. Anyways, Please R&R. It'll make me smile and give me the strength to write on._


End file.
